DEUDA DE DESEO
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Dicen que cuando alguien te salva la vida creas un vínculo con esa persona... ¿Y si yo le debiera mi vida a Lord Voldemort? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para pagar mi deuda?


_**Les presento mi primer Voldmione… los personajes le pertenecen a J. . **_

_**One shot dedicado a Princess Panchali por la ayuda y la orientación para crear este fic...**_

_**La historia se sitúa en el sexto libro, la noche en que muere Dumbledore, la relata Hermione mientras se encarga de vigilar a Draco Malfoy como se lo había pedido Harry.**_

**DEUDA DE DESEO**

La paranoia de Harry me desconcertaba y estaba llegando al punto de desquiciarme, las primeras ventiscas de junio se hicieron presentes arrancándome un escalofrío, había olvidado mi túnica en la sala común pero dado que tenía que vigilar a Malfoy no me podía dar el lujo de regresarme por ella, y me preguntaba de todos los puntos a los que podía ir a vigilar ¿por qué me tocó a mí al cobarde de Draco? Bien pude ir a vigilar al profesor Snape que debía estar bebiendo café en el aula de profesores, pero no… me tocó a mí ver por Malfoy.

Después de unos quince minutos lo vi entrar a la Sala de Menesteres lo cual me resultó bastante extraño… _Así que Harry tenía razón_, _pero… ¿qué demonios hacía Malfoy en la Sala de Menesteres? _Algo definitivamente no marchaba bien, el pasillo estaba completamente solo, era algo más que fuera lunes y la mayoría estuviera haciendo los nuevos deberes escolares o que calaba un frío hasta los huesos, era algo más…

El sueño comenzó a pesarme, recargada sobre la pared fría comencé a arrullarme, no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que el aire que se colaba por el pasillo, cada uno de los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore estaba en su puesto sin haberse movido y sin que hubiese algún contratiempo. Me senté por el cansancio con las piernas cruzadas intentando darme calor con mis brazos y rindiéndome a cerrar un poco los ojos… _Sólo serán unos minutos…_ me dije a mí misma estando atenta a cualquier ruido o mala señal que tuviera tal como me lo había pedido Harry.

**LV&HG**

**Flash Back **

Estaba siendo acorralada por Antonin Dolohov. Su mirada lasciva me pone los pelos de punta haciendo que busque una salida fácil y rápida, pero estoy atrapada. Había perdido a Ron y los demás en un departamento contiguo a ese, ahora estaba ahí a la merced de ese mortifago sin que alguien pudiera ayudarme. Miré hacia mi alrededor buscando esperanzada que alguien apareciese y me ayudara, pero ninguno de mis amigos parecía estar cerca.

—**Solo queríamos la profecía, ¿era tan difícil de entender? Ahora mírate, se lo dijimos a Potter y no entendió… veamos si ahora sigue negándose a dárnosla.**

—**Él no te la dará** — respondí con la poca osadía que me quedaba. Me sentía nerviosa.

— **¿Ni siquiera lo haría por ti?** –— me preguntó observando con detenimiento aquellos dos botones de la blusa que dejaban al descubierto mi sostén blanco. Lo vi acercarse con rapidez, lanzándose encima de mí para luego meter su mano por debajo de mi blusa. Entre los dos se hizo un forcejeo, él por intentar tocarme y yo por alejarlo — **Quieta.**

—**No… no… suéltame… suéltame… **- luché con todas mis fuerzas intentando quitármelo de encima.

—**Te lo has ganado, sangre sucia, yo te enseñaré a no ser tan valentona.**

—**No, por favor** – supliqué al saber lo que me ocurriría, encontré por fin mi varita y sin pensar siquiera lo arrojé al otro extremo del aula, golpeándose de lleno sobre una pilastra. El golpe pareció no haberle hecho ni el mínimo daño, porque se levantó furioso con sus manos hechos puños y sujetando su varita hacia mí con saña.

—**Esto te saldrá muy caro… ¡Crucio!…** - era la primera vez que recibía la maldición y me doblé de dolor, gritando sin control hasta que casi me quedé sin aire. Sentía como las venas en cualquier momento iban a estallarme o que de pronto mi cabeza iba a partirse por la mitad – ¡**Crucio!** – ante la segunda oleada de dolor me retorcí en posiciones inimaginables y gritando hasta que el mago decidió terminar con la maldición. Estaba tirada en el suelo con los estragos del dolor, y a la vez intentando alejarme del mortífago. Escucho que una puerta se abre con un fuerte sonido, y luego cerrándose de inmediato, Veo como el mortífago es arrojado hacia la pared, pegándose de lleno en la cabeza.

— **¿Qué se supone que haces aquí animal? Los mandé por Potter y la profecía, no a estar perdiendo el tiempo ni esconderte como una rata **– la voz que escucho me deja aún más helada del miedo, mucho más de lo que estaba. Las pocas fuerzas que tengo las uso para pegarme a la pared intentando parecer desapercibida ante los ojos de **ÉL.**

—**Mi… mi señor yo… sólo pensé…**

—**No. Aquí tú no piensas alimaña, aquí obedeces… tráeme a Potter y la profecía; no me hagas perder más el tiempo… ¡Muévete!**

Dolohov considera esa última palabra como un una segunda oportunidad y se retira de inmediato. No me muevo ni un centímetro, esperando que no se percate que me encuentro ahí y se vaya, pero tal parece que la insubordinación de su mortifago lo había enfurecido, porque caminaba en círculos como esperando algo, moviendo su varita entre las manos con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia el techo, sonriendo como si poseyera de alguna información valiosa, y respira triunfante retomando el camino.

Mi corazón pareció caerse cuando él bajo la vista a donde yo me encontraba.

— **¿Quién eres tú?** — me cuestionó. Intenté que algo saliera de mi garganta, pero no parecía que mis cuerdas vocales funcionaran, sólo estaba ahí semi agachada sosteniéndome de la pared.

—**Her… Hermione… Gra… Granger** – respondí con lo que me quedaba de voz.

—**¿Granger? Interesante… levántate** – me ordenó sin que yo pudiera mandarle a mi cerebro indicaciones para moverme de ahí – **He dicho que te levantes ¿acaso estás sorda? **– no tenté más a mi suerte y me incorporé pegándome a la pared **— Así que tú eres la amiga sangre sucia de Potter — **me observó con superioridad oliendo mi miedo y sonriendo al ver la sangre en mi ropa —** Y yo he evitado que mi mortifago te matara o se divirtiera contigo, supongo que podríamos decir que estás en deuda conmigo.**

— **¿Cómo?** — Pregunté confundida. Lo vi hacer un gesto de fastidio y asco, sin embargo se acercó a mí con lentitud, dejándome ver por primera vez lo que él era y tantos rumores sobre su físico y su presencia. Era imponente definitivamente… su aspecto era majestuoso e imperante, poseía un porte sin igual, como si destellará elegancia en cada paso, era delgado y traía un traje negro sencillo con una túnica que rozaba el suelo. Había escuchado a Harry describirlo varias veces, pero ahora puedo presenciarlo con mis propios ojos, su piel blanquecina con los ojos rojos como la sangre y un cabello negro un poco corto, sin duda es la persona más imponente que había visto, pero esa mirada cargada de furia y la voz hacía que cualquiera quedará petrificado.

—**Yo he evitado que mi mortífago te matara, por lo cual tienes una deuda con Lord Voldemort ¿no es así?**

—**No** – osé responderle con valentía aunque mi voz temblaba. Sus ojos se tornaron más rojos, cómo si eso fuera posible y destellaban ira. En ese momento ya mi cuerpo se preparaba para la maldición que me arrojaría, incluso pensé que querría ahorrarse muchas cosas y me mataría de una vez, sin embargo no lo hizo, su cara se fue relajando y sonrió perversamente.

—**Así que aún piensas hacerle honor a tu casa; lo que yo puedo hacerte no se compara con lo que él te hizo ¿quisieras saber el dolor que yo puedo infringirte?**

—**No **— respondí apenas en un susurro.

—**Quiero que estés consiente que tienes una deuda conmigo, sangre sucia. Me debes algo más que tu vida, si es que tú vales algo por supuesto, y un día no muy lejano tendrás que pagarme lo benevolente que he sido contigo esta noche** — me observó a los ojos esperando mi reacción, o quizás una respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna de las dos. No quise tentar más a mi suerte, aunque me llenaba de incertidumbre saber _¿por qué no me había matado?_ _¿Era literal que pensaba cobrarme la deuda que tenía con él?_

— **La segunda opción… –** me respondió fríamente. Como si esos pensamientos en verdad hubiesen salido de mi boca. Me quedé petrificada. – **Pienso cobrarme el favor que te he hecho… a mi manera por supuesto **– siseó y se giró, dejándome ahí en la sala donde no me pude mover del miedo por los siguientes minutos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**LV&HG**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, asustándome por el sueño que había tenido. Durante un año había suprimido ese recuerdo de mi mente, unas veces por miedo y otras por el bien de mi salud mental. Al inicio había caído en la paranoia al sentir que en cualquier momento tendría que pagar mi deuda con ese hombre, _¿pero por qué esta noche precisamente tengo que recordarlo?_

Nunca le había mencionado a nadie mi encuentro con ÉL en el Ministerio, ni siquiera a Harry y Ron. Lo había guardado dentro de mí, como si todo hubiese sido parte de una horrible pesadilla.

— **¿Hermione? La moneda te ha indicado cambio de posición, me toca relevarte **— me regaña Ginny apareciendo por una de las esquinas — **El puesto de Luna debe estar vacío; ella vigilaba con Neville al profesor Snape.**

—**Si… si… lo siento me he quedado dormida.**

—**Hoy menos que nunca debes quedarte dormida.**

—**Vale, voy enseguida** – me apresuré a tomar el pasillo del lado Oeste con paso apresurado. Giré para bajar las escaleras, cuando volteé distraídamente mi cabeza y vi la sombra de una persona de pie en uno de los pasillos que tenía al lado. Me quede paralizada ante la horrible impresión. Mi mente de nuevo me jugaba una mala pasada, eso tenía que ser. ÉL no podía estar en el castillo, no podía entrar él ni nadie; _pero Dumbledore no está ¿y si algo salió mal?_ Claro que nada salió mal, sólo es el cansancio… sin embargo esa horrible visión no se iba.

Era él. Por supuesto que era él, y se había percatado de mi presencia. Mis piernas no parecían quererse mover cuando vi que se acercaba a mí con paso lento. Su mirada era increíblemente fría y feroz; aunque no era tan roja como aquella noche, parecía correr un río de sangre por sus orbes. Daba la impresión de que, igual que yo, se sorprendía de haberme encontrado en un desolado pasillo. Un traje negro opaco con una corbata del mismo color amoldaba su cuerpo, la túnica apenas se movía por la lentitud de sus pasos; no sonreía, no estaba molesto, sólo tenía su firme mirada posada en mí. Lo vi sacar su varita para hacerme saber que, definitivamente, eso no lo estaba imaginando, eso estaba ocurriendo realmente, y me estaba pasando a mí. Me giré para regresar, pero recordé que ahí estaba Ginny y tomé el pasillo inverso. Quería gritar y correr, pero mi cerebro no funcionaba.

— **Los deberes con Sprout son catastróficos, de aquí al viernes no podremos terminarlos nunca** — escuché la voz de lo que podría ser una niña de tercer año. Me quedé quieta sin respiración. Unos alumnos que bien podrían aparecer de un momento a otro, girándose en la esquina más próxima, y viendo cara a cara a lord Voldemort. Miré al mago con miedo. Éste sonreía con crueldad, mientras me señalaba con su varita una de las puertas que tenía al lado.

— **Entra ahora** — no lo pensé dos veces. Entre rápidamente y noté como él me seguía. Cerrando la puerta y evitando que alguien lo viera.

Esa era el Aula de Aritmancia. Bastante sencilla con algunos taburetes y al frente un amplio escritorio, con una pizarra larga llena anotaciones de la última clase; hacia el frente estaba la puerta que daba al despacho de la profesora Vector, y con la varita él me indicó que debía entrar. Rogando porque la profesora no se encontrara abrí la puerta y ambos entramos. Él se sentó sobre el sillón color azul oscuro que estaba ahí, cruzando las piernas con elegancia y tomándose la barbilla. Me vio de arriba abajo con interés.

—**Este ha sido un sorpresivo encuentro, sangre sucia. Tienes suerte que te haya reconocido, sino podrías haberte dado por muerta. **— Su mirada era diabólicamente cruel, algo que me hizo estremecer. No le respondí.

Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, lo vi ponerse en pie. Se acercó a mí con paso lento y tranquilo. Quizás disfrutando del efecto que causaba en mi. No podía despegar mis ojos de su cara.

— **¿Qué quieres de mí?**

—**Esa forma tuya de dirigirte a mí no me gusta nada **— me amenazó, asechando mi cuerpo hacia una estantería de libros — **Tal parece que ignoras en qué posición te encuentras. He venido porque he recordado el gran favor que me debes, y quiero que me pagues.**

—**No entiendo que le puede ofrecer una persona como yo **– corregí tragándome el orgullo.

— **¿Quieres que veamos si la traidora a la sangre, Weasley, puede pagar tu deuda?**

—**¡NO!** – Lo detuve tomándolo del brazo — **¿Cómo sabes que estuve con ella?**

—_**No-me-tutees,**_** es la última vez que te lo digo, sangre sucia **– me ordenó apuntándome con la varita.

—**¿Cómo sabe que me vi con Ginny? **– susurré.

—**No tengo por qué responder tus preguntas, como te dije es hora que saldes tu cuenta conmigo, me debes tu vida ¿lo has olvidado?** — claro que no lo había olvidado. Sabía que una deuda así no era un juego, según el profesor Dumbledore el deberle la vida a alguien creaba un vínculo que no iba a poder romper con facilidad.

—**¿Y qué es lo que desea?**

—**Vas ir ahora mismo a tu sala común y traerás a Potter aquí.**

—**No sé donde se encuentra Harry** – sentí la intromisión en mi mente, averiguando que no mentía, porque era cierto que yo no sabía dónde estaba él — **Es mi vida la que yo le debo; no la de Harry. Y lo que sea que tenga que pedirme, tendrá que ser conmigo. Yo jamás entregaré a mis amigos… pídame cualquier cosa sin que involucre a alguien más… señor **– agregué con respeto intentando ocultar mi altanería.

Pareciera como si esa noche hubiese querido agotar la poca paciencia que él tenía. Usó su varita para lanzarme contra la estantería, sintiendo como poco a poco el aire me faltaba. Me lanzó una maldición, y no bajó la varita hasta casi hacerme perder la conciencia. Me puse en pie con dificultad, pero mis piernas no pudieron sostener mi propio peso y caí de rodillas.

—**Bueno, si no sabes dónde está Potter… ya sé entonces cómo pagarás tu deuda conmigo, incorpórate** – lo hice de inmediato, recordando el miedo que le tenía a aquel hombre. Se acercó a mí, quitándome la varita de la cintura donde la tenía y la colocándola arriba del librero.

— **¿Qué hace?**

—**No vas a necesitarla** — aflojó su corbata, observando con detenimiento mi cuerpo. Me sentí intimidada con su mirada de deseo. Quise correr de ahí cuando lo vi acercar su mano y sujetarme de la camisa, empezando a desanudar igualmente mi corbata.

— **¿Qu… que ha… hace?** – sonrió con perversidad siguiendo por la hilera de botones jugando con mi salud mental – **No… eso no, ¡Nunca!** – me opuse con la voz baja, Me sujetó de las muñecas y con un movimiento rápido y doloroso, subió mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

—**Dijiste que me pagarías tu misma con algo con lo que tus amigos no estén involucrados, y encontré la forma ideal para que lo hagas** – se acercó a mi cuerpo de forma repentina y empezó a besar mi cuello. No reaccionaba a lo que me estaba ocurriendo, el miedo me paralizó. Quería irme de ahí, pero estaba petrificada, sentía miedo de que una persona como él me tocara, pero se contraponía al delicioso aroma que desprendía el mago. Era un hombre pulcro y elegante, ¿y para qué negarlo?, atractivo también. Cuando abrí los ojos mi blusa ya estaba en el suelo, mis manos habían sido liberadas, pero me sostenía de la pared, disimulando un poco el temblor de mis piernas.

Cuando quiso bajar mi falda lo detuve con lágrimas en los ojos.

—**Por favor, no** — le supliqué nerviosa.

—**Es tu decisión en que forma quieres que ocurra esto, no está en mis planes tomarte a la fuerza; no es excitante para mí ni será satisfactorio para ti, pero si es necesario, lo haré.** — ¿satisfacción? Jamás sentiría placer a su lado. Con un movimiento de su varita quedamos desnudos. Mi primer instinto fue cubrirme con mis manos, al menos mis senos descubiertos; siguió besando mi cuello, pegándose más a mi cuerpo, acariciando con sus manos mis muslos y mis caderas

— **¿Cuántos hombres te han tocado sangre sucia? ¿Tres?** — no respondí. Cerré los ojos sintiendo su erección rozar mi pierna — **¿Ninguno? Eso es inesperado, pero excelente** — me tomó de la cintura evitando que me moviera, para quedar sobre el sofá, su cuerpo sobre el mío me inmovilizaba y me causaba aún más temor del que ya le tenía.

Nos sumergimos en una lucha para que no poseyera mi boca, él podía tomar mi cuerpo pero jamás iba a permitir que me besara y yo corresponderle — **Basta de juegos **— siseó furioso. Vi como su mirada se volvía de un rojo más oscuro, y pegó su cadera con mi cuerpo sintiendo cerca de mi intimidad su palpitante erección haciendo que me distrajera y me besara, sus manos bajaron y me penetró con uno de sus dedos sin el más mínimo tacto — **Tu cuerpo también desea que lo haga mío**– se burló al sentir como poco a poco sus caricias en mi intimidad provocaban una humedad ya notoria. Los movimientos circulares me aceleraban el ritmo cardiaco y comencé a corresponder sus demandantes besos, se apoderó de toda mi boca, dejándome saborear sus labios,… odié que mi cuerpo empezara a responder a lo que él provocaba, que esos besos me gustaran y ansiosamente buscara más contacto con su cuerpo.

Sentí su penetración como si empezara a desgarrarme por dentro, y con mis manos empujé su cadera para que se saliera, pero él no se detuvo hasta quedar completamente dentro, arrancándome un grito de dolor y sintiendo como un par de lágrimas bajaban por mis ojos. Comenzó un vaivén lento pero profundo y de pronto ese dolor iba disminuyendo, ahora era yo quien buscaba sus labios, sintiendo el torrente entre mis piernas y escuchando las embestidas.

Los gemidos que hasta ahora había buscado por callar se vieron notorios al sentir su lengua jugar con mis pezones. Mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda y me rocé con él buscando más contacto. Más movimientos frenéticos los cuales los obtuve de inmediato, los jadeos que escuchaba de él me excitaron hasta llevarme al orgasmo, sintiendo una explosión que comenzaba en mi vientre y recorría toda mi intimidad, apoderándose de cada fibra nerviosa que tenía hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies. Un último gemido de placer de mis labios fue suficiente para que él sonriera complacido y a la vez en burla, terminando sin salirse de mi interior.

Se incorporó, haciéndose un hechizo de limpieza y vistiéndose de inmediato. La espalda me dolía a horrores por la mala posición y los movimientos tan rápidos que había dado al final. Me sentí expuesta viendo el sillón manchado de sangre y nuestros fluidos, al final mi cuerpo me había terminado traicionando y disfruté el encuentro con ese peligroso hombre.

Abrió una de las ventanas, dejándome ver la luna en su máxima esplendor. Observe como sonreía con maldad al vislumbrar el oscuro cielo, y se colocaba rápidamente la túnica.

—**No será la única vez que yo te posea, ahora tengo otra razón suficiente para matar a Potter: Tú…** - me dijo viéndome aún desnuda sobre el sillón.

—**He pagado mi deuda con usted… mi señor… **- le llame esperando que se sintiera complacido con la demostración de respeto.

—**Tu deuda será saldada cuando yo así lo decida, sangre sucia. Ahora estás marcada como mía** — _¿Marcada?_ Me levanté para buscar mi ropa y por fin pude ver a través de la ventana lo que tanto le había causado felicidad. La marca tenebrosa se alzaba desde la torre de astronomía. Noté su penetrante mirada sobre mí, cuando mi rostro se lleno de miedo. — **Tú vas a estar conmigo cada vez que yo así lo dicte. A partir de ahora deberás tener en cuenta que yo un día vendré por ti, y tú no vas a oponerte** — me dijo con seguridad, tomando mi cabello entre sus manos y arrancándome un último beso furioso mordiendo mi labio inferior. Gemí ante ese brusco gesto.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del aula importándole poco si alguien lo veía o no. Tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme con rapidez, y cuando me fui colocando mi blusa ahogué un grito de aprensión. Sobre mi brazo izquierdo se cernía la marca tenebrosa, de un color negro azabache. Ignorando en qué momento él me había marcado. _Ahora entendía, él me había marcado como suya, mi vida estaba sujeta a sus deseos. Esa era la razón de sus palabras._

En cuanto Harry y Ron me vieran la marca se descubriría mi traición. Sería juzgada por ellos, por el Ministerio y todo el Wizengamot… miles pensamientos así pasaban por mi cabeza mientras llegaba hasta la aglomeración de estudiantes que rodeaban lo que parecía ser un cuerpo.

Me quedé impactada. Mientras yo me entregaba a Voldemort, alguien había matado al profesor Dumbledore. Los ojos de Harry se llenaban de lágrimas de odio y dolor, junto con cada mago y bruja que estaban ahí. Jamás perdonarían lo que había hecho esa noche. Levanté mi vista para ver como los mortífagos se alejaban más allá del bosque prohibido. Casi al final pude distinguir el porte imponente y la túnica negra del mago que iba delante de todos ellos. Me quedé absorta mirándolo, él volteó una vez más, y casi pude ver sus ojos color sangre y su sonrisa de triunfo… ahora entendía cuando dijo que él vendría por mí, y yo no me opondría…

Porque era verdad… no lo haría…

**¿Review?**


End file.
